Afterwards
by marinenerd01
Summary: Shireen after her burning


**Author's Notes: Hello everyone, I hope that you like this one. As always I own nothing, Martin and HBO due.**

Shireen Baratheon did not know where she was and she cast frightened looks around her. Her last memory had been being tied to a stake and Mother and Father just standing there while that horrible woman set her on fire. She had felt more pain than she had thought it possible for a person to feel. She had cried for her parents but they had done nothing. She wasn't so surprised by her mother's actions, she had always hated Shireen, but her father. She chocked on an anguished sob.

"Why Father?! Why?!" She cried out through her tears, though there did not appear to be anyone around to hear her. "She said you loved me! How could you do that to me?!" It was just too much, she fell to the ground and cried. She was scared, she wanted Sir Davos Seaworth, she wanted Maester Cressen, and she wanted the father who had hugged her and not the one who had looked away while she burned.

"Why are you crying?" A voice asked behind her. Turning around she saw a girl. She was about Shireen's age, dressed in fine clothing and had a friendly looking face and Shireen found that she was able to open up to the girl and answer her question.

"My parents…" she chocked and then tried again. "That witch…she burned me and my mother and father let me burn!" Her she broke down and cried again. The girl came up and patted Shireen on the shoulder.

"I am sorry, if it makes you feel any better you are not alone. Would you like to meet some of the others?" Not wanting to be alone Shireen nodded and raised no objection when she took her by the hand.

As they walked along she began to look around and take in her surroundings for the first time. She did not know where they were but it was nothing like anywhere she had been before, it was neither barren Dragon Stone nor the cold North. It was a meadow, through which a stream ran and overhead birds flew and sang. She then noticed that the boy was staring at her and she felt her face flush. It was the Greyscale, everyone always stared at it. By reflex she brought her hand up to cover it, even though it was clearly too late to hide it. She stopped, her face felt different, it felt smooth and she felt skin, not dead flesh. She ran over to the stream and looked at her reflection. It was different, her cheek was smooth and there was no sign of Greyscale, something she had always dreamed of.

As she and the girl walked on she heard the sound of voices, which grew louder as they walked on. They came up a hill and she saw a number of children at the top. There were two boys dressed in peasant garb who were clearly brothers. Beyond them a pair of twins played with a laughing baby. Elsewhere other children played, in the valley below another baby and a small boy, both with silvery hair, played and wherever Shireen looked there were other children, more than she could count. Some had skin black as ebony, others white as milk and every color in between. Some wore the clothing of nobility and others only rags, what they had in common were that all seemed happy, running laughing and playing.

"Who are all of these children?" She asked her self-appointed guide. The girl looked at her and for just a moment she become solemn.

"The ones who have died before their time." She said simply. She shivered, as full realization struck her.

"Am I dead?" She asked after a moment, her voice barely above whisper as she feared the answer. The other girl's reply was a simple nod. She looked around her, taking it all in.

"What is this place?" The other girl shrugged, her smile returning.

"I don't know, but it is wonderful! There are lots children here and they are all very friendly!" She then lowered her voice and whispered into Shireen's ear. "You will never be cold or hungry again and no one will ever hurt you here. Come let's go introduce you to the others!"

 _Fly on dear boy_

 _From this dark world of strife_

 _On to the promised land_

 _Of eternal life_

 **Author's Notes: Hello everyone, I hope you liked it, I decided that I would defy the gods of** _ **Game of Thrones,**_ **Martin and HBO, and declare that someone, somewhere, would have a happy ending! On a more serious note, this story is dedicated to all the children in the real world who have been taken before their time, both in war and all of the other tragedies that have claimed their lives. Please pray for them and all the others who need prayer, including the two pastors in Sudan on trial for what many believe is their Christian faith, and the woman in Pakistan for the same reason and a friend of my family in the hospital with potentially life-threatening injuries and all others who need prayer. Bye and may Jesus bless you.**


End file.
